Crouler sous la dette et sous l'or
by superclo
Summary: Un café et un malentendu plus tard, Harry et Drago se donnent rendez-vous à l'asile bancaire... A prendre au second degré!


**Note :** Voici ma première fanfiction d'Harry Potter elle est dédiée à mon adorable beta-lectrice, _Melowcotones_. Un Drarry rien que pour elle, et vous bien sûr XD (Désolée mais il faut que je sois lèche-cul :P pour ma propre survie...)

* * *

-Harry, le réveil, marmonnai-je d'agacement alors que je couvrais ma tête de mon oreiller.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours dans notre chambre, m'empêchant de me rendormir comme je le voulais. Que diable faisait donc Harry ? Ne me dites pas qu'il arrivait à dormir malgré ce maudit bruit ! Si c'était comme ça, ce serait moi qui le réveillerais. Je tâtai à l'aveuglette dans le but de le secouer un peu mais je n'atteignis jamais mon objectif sa place dans le lit était vide et froide. Il était donc parti sans régler le réveil à son départ.

Poussant un long soupir las, je rampai vers la table de chevet et me rendis enfin compte que c'était en fait le téléphone qui sonnait quelqu'un essayait de joindre Harry. Que devais-je faire ? Répondre ? Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire si je ne voulais pas qu'on dérange mon sommeil plus longtemps.

-Hallo..., commençai-je d'une voix fatiguée tout en baillant.

-Monsieur Potter ? me coupa froidement une voix grave. C'est Robert King, l'usurier. Si je vous appelle de si bon matin, c'est pour vous prévenir qu'on ne peut plus reporter la date de vos remboursements de dettes.

Hein ? Comme réveil, il n'y avait pas mieux qu'un usurier... C'était la douche froide garantie.

-Nous avons convenu que si vous n'arriviez pas à rembourser à la bonne échéance, nous vous laisserions une semaine pour quitter votre maison que vous avez mise en hypothèque.

«Quoi ? Harry va être mis à la porte ? Harry va devenir clodo ? Mon Harry va être SDF ? C'est impossible ! C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! Si ça se trouve, je suis encore en train de dormir et tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Oui, ça doit être ça car en aucun cas Harry ne croulerait sous des dettes, je le saurais quand même. Réveille-toi, Malefoy, ouvre les yeux, allez ! Miel, je crois bien que je suis réveillé et au téléphone avec un certain Robert... Et pourtant, l'espoir fait vivre.»

-Attendez une minute, c'est une blague ? On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Le premier avril ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Monsieur Potter ?

-Euh... non. Sinon... Euh... Le montant de la dette, à combien revient-il exactement ? J'ai... euh... oublié.

Je l'entendis rire jaune dans le combiné c'était qu'il devait me prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles mais tant pis. Mon ego survivrait, pas mon amour. Alors que je sentais la migraine venir, je me pinçai le nez, m'attendant au pire.

-151.058, 23 £.

-C'est tout ? m'étonnai-je de soulagement... à voix haute.

-Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il sarcastique, dois-je également vous rappeler que vous...

-Écoutez, l'interrompis-je en me maudissant d'avoir pensé tout haut. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, Robert. Je peux vous appeler Robert ? Bah, peu importe de toute façon. Vous allez aller dans la banque X et demander après Madame Pamela Jones. Dites-lui que vous venez de la part de Drago Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Je lui ferai part personnellement de votre visite, soyez tranquille. Au revoir, Robert, le saluai-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Harry croulait sous des dettes alors que moi, je roulais sur l'or. Rien que d'y penser j'en ressentais un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Avait-il donc si peur de mon jugement ? Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais le laisser tomber à cause de cela ? Ne pensait-il donc pas que je pouvais l'aider ? Le savait-il seulement ?

Je ricanai nerveusement, me rappelant sans mal ce que m'avait dit Blaise Zabini : « Si tu crois que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui ne t'utilisera pas pour ton argent, tu rêves. Tout le monde connaît Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde envie Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde veut Drago Malefoy. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour ton argent, c'est aussi simple que cela, alors fais toi une raison. »

Quelle ironie ! Il s'avérait que je sortais avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Drago Malefoy. Si seulement il m'avait utilisé, alors nous n'en serions pas là à cet instant... Je n'éprouverais pas ce sentiment de pitié qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je chassai tant bien que mal cette pensée déplaisante.

Bon sang de bonsoir, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire à Harry lorsqu'il apprendra que toutes ses dettes sont payées ? « Tu peux me rembourser en nature, si tu veux. » ? Euh... On passera. « Harry, épouse moi ! » ? Non, il n'accepterait jamais, pas dans ses conditions, du moins. « Vois le bon côté des choses, Harry. Au moins, maintenant, tu as toute la vie pour rembourser tes dettes, sans pression, ni rien ! La vie, n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? » ? Cela pourrait le faire... si je tiens à vivre mes dernières heures. Rien ne me plaisait, rien n'allait. Quelle prise de tête, quand même ! Si seulement je n'avais pas menti sur mon identité aussi...

* * *

_-Hey ! Toi ! m'écriai-je énervé comme jamais._

_Déjà que ma satanée journée avait mal commencé, j'avais cru que cela ne pouvait pas être pire mais je m'étais trompé. Il avait fallu que je rencontre un maudit blondinet impoli par dessus le marché. Comment osait-il feindre l'ignorance alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il m'avait bousculé et qu'il avait renversé mon café à emporter sur moi ? Ne savait-il donc pas comment s'excuser ? Je ne pouvais tolérer un tel comportement, surtout pas après être passé à la banque où on m'avait également traité comme un moins que rien. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était, je criai :_

_-Hey ! Le blond au beau cul !_

_Je souris, satisfait de mon petit effet. Il venait enfin de s'arrêter, se raidissant en entendant le surnom que je venais de lui donner. Alors qu'il se retournait pour me faire face, je comblai en quelques grandes enjambées l'écart qu'il avait créé. _

_-Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle, (crétin). Alors ? _

_-Alors ? répéta-t-il dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Alors quoi ?_

_Ma parole ! Pour être un blond, c'était un blond ! J'avais bien du mal à me retenir mais je tins bon, me disant qu'il devait sûrement jouer avec mes nerfs mis à rudes épreuves depuis quelque temps. Trépignant d'impatience et voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une once d'intelligence en lui, je lui dit très lentement et en articulant chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne bien :_

_-Bon, si tu comptes nous faire perdre un temps précieux, c'est toi qui vois mais moi, je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé. _

_-Excusé de quoi ? demanda-t-il, m'irritant d'autant plus. Ce ne serait pas plutôt à vous de vous excuser, vous ne croyez pas ? Après tout, vous me harcelez sans raison. Vous savez qui je suis, au moins ? Je suis..._

_-Je me moque éperdument de savoir qui tu es, le blond, le coupai-je net. Tu pourrais être le président des États-Unis que tu devras quand même t'excuser. Tu ne vois pas que tu as renversé mon café ? Tu ne vois pas la tâche que tu as faite ? Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?_

_« Aveugle » était quand même plus gentil que « stupide », non ? Alors pourquoi me regardait-il comme si je lui avais dit l'insulte suprême ? Je soupirai mentalement, me disant que les gosses de riches étaient vraiment les pires. Et dire qu'ils osaient parler d'éducation et d'étiquettes, je leur en ferais bouffer des étiquettes, tiens ! Ça leur servirait de leçons..._

_-Si vous tenez tant que ça à votre café, je peux vous en payer un autre._

_Argh ! que son ton hautain me donnait des envies de meurtre. Je tentai de me calmer en suivant les cours de yoga que j'avais vu quelque fois à la télévision, et de ne pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais j'avais bien du mal à la garder pour moi. Prenant mon mal en patience, je lui répondis, sarcastique :_

_-J'accepte, après tout, tu me dois bien ça, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-A une seule condition..._

_C'était qu'en plus, il avait le culot d'imposer des conditions ? Alors là, j'étais sur le cul !_

_-Que vous me vouvoyez. _

_C'était vrai qu'il ne devait pas être habitué au langage informel, le pauvre ! Ça risquait de le tuer à entendre trop de « toi » ou de « tu » ! Je pariais même qu'il disait « vous » à sa propre mère... _

_-Comme tu veux... Euh... Enfin... Comme vous voulez. Je connais un café pas très loin, suivez-moi, l'informai-je en le guidant dans la ville de Londres._

_-Sinon... Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai un « beau cul » ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant, rougissant quelque peu._

_-Toi, tu aimes bien passer du coq à l'âne, hein ? ricanai-je entre mes dents pour ensuite parler plus fort. Vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom que vous me demandez ce genre de chose. Vous désirez tellement savoir si vous êtes si beau que cela ? Vous êtes à ce point imbu de vous-même ? Puis, en chuchotant : Espèce de sale narcissique..._

_-Non, c'est juste que vous me plaisez. Je ne vous cache pas que votre franc-parler m'amuse beaucoup, que j'ai un fétichisme pour les bruns à lunettes et que ma couleur préférée, c'est le vert._

_-Ça tombe bien, mes yeux sont verts, répondis-je distraitement avant d'assimiler réellement toutes les informations qu'il venait de me donner. _

_Je lui plaisais ? Alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de moi ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Me demandai-je alors que mes joues rougissaient légèrement. Ce qui tombait parfaitement bien également, c'était qu'il était mon type d'homme : un beau blond au derrière appétissant. Mais lui plairais-je encore si je lui disais que j'étais endetté jusqu'au cou ? Si je voulais avoir toutes mes chances de mon côté, autant ne rien lui dire à ce sujet..._

_-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et toi ?_

_-Le vouvoiement..._

_-Tu vouvoies la personne avec qui tu comptes sortir, toi ? C'est ça ta technique de drague ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on te prenne pour quelqu'un de coincé ou quoi ? À moins que ce soit comme ça que tu t'appelles. Dans ce cas, tu mérites tout mon respect, Le Vouvoiement, ironisai-je avec un sourire malicieux. _

_-Drago... Drago... Bonefoy. Que dirais-tu de boire un café dans ce restaurant ?_

* * *

Quelle idée quand même de changer mon nom de famille ! Je le regrettais mais à cette époque-là, j'étais si heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne me reconnaissait pas que de « Bonne foi », je lui avais menti sur mon identité, ne voulant pas qu'il sache la vérité et m'utilise pour mon argent. Et maintenant, je le regrettais.

Dans quelle situation m'étais-je embarquée ? Alors que j'avertissais au téléphone ma banquière, Pamela Jones, de la visite de Robert King qui lui demanderait un montant de 151.058, 23 £, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix d'Harry m'appeler. Je coupai court à la conversation et raccrochai rapidement pour ensuite m'écrouler dans le lit où je feignis de dormir « paisiblement ».

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, se pencher sur moi et de me dire tendrement à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait. J'avais envie de pleurer en pensant que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il me le dirait. Puis, alors que je croyais qu'il allait gentiment me laisser « dormir », il baisa doucement mon front et remit correctement une de mes mèches de cheveux blonds en place. Comment voulait-il que je dorme en faisant cela ? Alors qu'il se relevait, s'éloignant de moi, je le retins par le poignet.

-Reste, lui demandai-je en me rendant compte par son sourire que je m'étais fait piéger.

-Comme tu veux, répondit-il tout en m'embrassant...

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

_Et toujours pas d'appel de l'usurier, ni de la banque. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? J'avais passé l'échéance depuis deux jours et toujours rien. Cela me tracassait de ne pas les entendre me harceler pour l'argent. Devais-je m'attendre à ce qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste pour me mettre dehors ? Ce silence devenait de plus en plus angoissant; j'en avais des insomnies. Bon, s'ils ne me donnaient plus de nouvelle, alors j'allais en prendre moi-même. Déterminé, je me levai sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Drago et je me préparai pour sortir il était temps que je leur demande des comptes, ce que je trouvais fort ironique pour un endetté. _

_Quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction lorsqu'on m'annonça que la dette avait été remboursée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Je lui demandai de vérifier et de revérifier. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment était-il possible que tout soit réglé alors que je n'avais rien payé ? Je dus prendre sur moi pour lui expliquer que c'était impossible je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour tout payer. Et pourtant, il était formel : je n'avais plus de dette. Je n'étais même plus sur la liste noire de la banque. C'était une blague ? _

_-Si je vous dis que je n'ai pas remboursé ma dette..._

_-Et moi, je vous répète que tout est en ordre. _

_-Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela alors que vous savez pertinemment bien que ce n'est pas moi qui aie payé la dette ? N'avez-vous donc aucun scrupule ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a peut-être, je ne sais pas moi, quelqu'un à Londres qui a perdu un montant important d'argent à cause d'une erreur de votre part ? Je vous prie donc de revérifier encore une fois._

_-Il n'y a aucune erreur, Monsieur. _

_-Mais c'est impossible, m'emportai-je en lui prouvant par A + B que je ne savais pas rembourser une telle dette. _

_Il commençait lui aussi à perdre patience, je le sentais au ton de sa voix fort agacé. C'est alors qu'il me fit part d'une information qui m'ébranla de la tête aux pieds. C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connaissais pas de Monsieur Malefoy ! Comment un gars que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève pouvait faire cela ? Peut-être que ce milliardaire voyait cela comme sa bonne action de l'année ? Parce que bon... après tout, 151.058, 23 £, ce n'était rien du tout pour lui. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que ce type aurait fait cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui rapporter, hein ?_

_-« Ce type » ? s'écria scandalisé le banquier. Je vous signale que « ce type » vous a sauvé de la misère..._

_-Je ne lui ai rien demandé._

_-...Que « ce type » est Drago Malefoy._

_-Pardon ? Vous venez bien de me dire Drago comme dans Drago Bonefoy ?_

_-Malefoy, pas Bonefoy, me corrigea-t-il en claquant sa langue d'agacement._

_-Vous... Vous n'auriez pas une photo de ce... Malefoy, par hasard ? Tant qu'à faire, hein ? _

_Il me regarda comme s'il avait un fou devant lui. Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur, le comprenant parfaitement. J'aurais agi de la même façon si j'étais dans sa situation. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, il me tendis son Smartphone où je vis avec effroi mon Drago sur la photo. _

_-Dites-moi que je rêve ! Non dites plutôt que je cauchemarde ! _

_-Vous cauchemardez, Monsieur._

_-Merci mais ça ne m'aide pas. Bon sang, je sors avec lui depuis trois mois, deux semaines, quatre __jours, une heure, vingt-huit minutes et... trente-sept secondes, m'écriai-je en observant ma montre, et pendant tout ce temps là, je ne savais pas que... Oh le sale type ! Il s'est bien joué de moi ! Il va me le payer ! Euh... Dites-moi, vous ne savez pas, par hasard, où se trouve l'entreprise de Drago ?_

_Comme seule et unique réponse : un regard noir rempli de suspicion et de méfiance. Je lui lançai un sourire crispé, comprenant que j'étais maintenant dans la catégorie : « psychopathe » et que je n'aurais rien de plus de lui. _

_-Encore merci pour votre aide, Alfred, le remerciai-je pour prendre congé en regardant son badge. _

_« Drago... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » pensai-je tout en hélant un taxi. _

* * *

J'hallucinais, c'était la seule explication possible. Harry ne pouvait pas se trouver ici pourquoi le serait-il ? Comment connaissait-il cet endroit ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne savait pas, point. Ma secrétaire s'était simplement trompée lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'un Potter m'attendait à mon bureau, me convainquis-je autant que je pus tout en entrant dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Enfer et damnation !

-Harry...

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il en maintenant difficilement son sang froid.

Au ton de sa voix, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : Harry avait tout découvert. Qu'il me fusille du regard ainsi me rendait mal à l'aise il m'en voulait terriblement... et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

-Alors ? Alors quoi ? bafouai-je maladroitement pour gagner du temps.

-Bon, si tu comptes nous faire perdre un temps précieux, c'est toi qui vois mais moi, je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué.

J'eus bien du mal à contenir un sourire cette scène m'était familière... Me rappeler notre rencontre me donnait envie de sourire comme jamais, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Il le prendrait sans doute très mal. Alors, au lieu de cela, je décidai qu'il était temps d'utiliser la meilleure défense : l'attaque.

-M'expliquer de quoi ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt à toi de t'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne te dis pas le choc lorsque j'ai appris que tu croulais sous les dettes, Harry. Tu comptais me dire quand que tu avais besoin d'argent ? Avant ou après que je te trouve à la rue ?

-Et toi, hein ? Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu étais un Malefoy ? Quand les poules auraient eu des dents ? Je ne te dis pas le « choc », accentua-t-il pour me faire comprendre qu'il reprenait mon expression, lorsque j'ai appris que tu croulais sous le poids de l'or, Drago.

-Bon... Apparemment, on a omis tous les deux de dire quelques détails de nos vies à l'autre. On ne va quand même pas en faire tout un plat...

-Tu as raison, c'est sans importance, approuva trop facilement à mon goût Harry. C'est ça que tu voudrais que je te dise, hein ? Désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu m'aies caché une chose aussi importante. J'aurais pu l'accepter, vraiment, mais l'apprendre de la bouche d'un autre, de quelqu'un qui doit me prendre pour un fou sorti de l'asile, c'est juste... Bon sang, tu ne sais donc pas tout le mal que tu me fais, Drago ?

-Je te signale que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir appris de quelqu'un d'autre. Il a également dû me prendre pour un cinglé... Quoi que, lorsque j'y repense, il m'avait pris pour toi donc en soi, ça va mais bon, le fait est là. On a caché des choses à l'autre et on s'est fait tous les deux prendre. Je pense donc qu'on peut dire qu'on est quitte, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ah ces banquiers, je les détestais déjà mais là... c'est le summum.

-Toi, tu aimes bien passer du coq à l'âne, hein ?

Il me fusilla du regard, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne m'avait pas encore pardonné pour que je puisse plaisanter.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, Harry. Au moins, maintenant, tu as toute la vie pour rembourser tes dettes, sans pression, ni rien ! La vie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? rigolai-je nerveusement alors que son regard tueur m'assassinait littéralement.

-Tu t'enfonces... mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
